In order to connect a plurality of components in a semiconductor body or semiconductor chip to one another to form an integrated circuit or in order to connect the components integrated in a semiconductor body to terminal contacts for an external interconnection, connection lines also have to be produced during the production process for producing of the components.
In known “smart power IC technologies”, that is to say technologies which enable a realization of power components, in particular power transistors, and logic components in one semiconductor chip, often only two wiring levels above one side of the semiconductor body are available for the realization of such connection lines or wirings, one of which levels comprises metal lines, for example, and the other level comprises lines composed of polysilicon.
If there are a multiplicity of components in the semiconductor body, in particular a multiplicity of logic components, which are to be interconnected with one another, space problems may occur. In the case of such a circuit, it is necessary to interconnect individual logic gates, in particular, and also individual circuit blocks, which may in each case comprise a plurality of components. What is more, it may be necessary to produce bridgings by means of which two lines of the metallization level that are arranged in a manner spaced apart from one another are conductively connected to one another.
Depending on the function of the integrated circuit it may become necessary to realize capacitor structures or further electrode structures in the same semiconductor body as the trench transistor.